Kobayashi Muruyama
Kobayashi Muruyama (sometimes called Koba) is one of the teachers in Karakura High School, a member of the new Xcution and, in the spiritually aware human community he is better known as X'. He is also the deuteragonist of my upcoming fanon series ''Bleach: The New Generation of Blades. Appearance Kobayashi is a tall, thin man with an almost black hair. His eyes have the same color and are covered by glasses. He likes to wear blazers, with a tie under it, with pants the same color. He usually dons a dark trench coat over this set. At home, he likes to wear slippers and socks, with a pyjama. Sometimes, he is seen using his hair in a ponytail, although rarely. At school, he has a leather briefcase, in which he keeps his favorite pen. Personality He is a strict teacher, showing no difficulty in sending a student out of class, making them believe he is too much of a bad person to teach. Although he shows this merciless side during classes, he is someone that cares about his students, usually helping and asking when someone's down. He does have a very bad trait: he easily shows when he is disturbed about something. He also smokes and loves to drink coffee and tea. At home, he uses his Fullbringer abilities to do the chores, but stops them suddently when someone visits. He also has the habit of having the TV on, even when not watching it, stating that since his wife died, he needed noise so he felt accompanied. In battle, he shows proficiency and vast knowledge about his powers and limits. He is strong and feared by some Fullbringers, sometimes called X, from "exterminator". He is friends with Shifumaru, as shown when Shifumaru asked for him to house the Gotei 13 Captains and Liutenants on his special cellar, under his house, and he accepted. Equipment '''Pen: '''His Fullbring focus is his pen, used to write. Afraid from losing it, he made a spiritual connection to it and made it rechargeable so it doesn't wear off. It's a black fountain pen, with a design on the tip of a forget-me-not, his wife's favorite flower and a reference to her death. Powers and Abilities '''Great Spiritual Power: Unlike many humans, Kobayashi boasts so much spiritual power, some students passed out while in class. This shows that even though he is powerful due to his energy, he has difficulty to control it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While using his sword, he was able of slicing a butterfly in half almost perfectly. He is also very quick with the blade and doesn't hesitate attacking someone unharmed. Overall, he is more precise than powerful in terms of swordsmanship abilities. Enhanced Speed: His acquaintance with speed provides him the upper hand in most battles. He doesn't have the "strength" factor, so he relies on the "speed" factor. Good Intellect: Kobayashi has shown to be proficient at planning and strategyzing, wether in battle or not. He is specially good at reading one's thoughts, interrogating their mind, making them even more desperate during a fight. Soul Manipulation: As a Fullbringer, Kobayashi is able to manipulate a soul. Throughout time, he developed this technique, being able to manipulate up to four souls at a time, and using his Fullbring at the same time. According to Kobayashi, even though it looks easy, to focus on different souls at the same time is very hard, particularly if used with a strategic purpose. Fullbring Forget-me-not Pen (勿忘草ペン, Wasurenagusa Pen): His pen is able to transform into a rapier with black sheath and garnished hand guard. In this state, his rapier is able to make energy waves and to change one's memories. *'Enhanced Speed:' With his power released, "Koba" is faster, having his spiritual power boast his muscles. *'Enhanced Strength:' When released, his power augmentates, now complementing his physical strength. He can now cut through objects much easily. *'Memory Control:' His rapier, when pierced through someone, it can bring out the baddest memories from one's life. This makes them beg for help, taking them to extreme despair. It also induces fear, delirium, intense stomach pain and extreme thirst. Although the victim must be pierced, they are not physically injured, only mentally scarred.